In certain systems, data may be transmitted over a data link between a first device and a second device. For example, data may include a data stream of audio/video data or other content data sent from a first device to second device, where the second device may either utilize the content data or re-transmit such data to another device. The stream of data may further be encrypted for security in the transmission of the content data.
In the data transfer operation, the data stream that is being transmitted may be changed from a first data mode to a second data mode, where the receiving device is required to interpret and handle the data in the second mode in a manner that is different than data in the first mode.
In conventional systems, a device that is receiving a data stream may detect the change in mode from the first mode to the second mode, and then change operations accordingly. However, a certain amount of data may be interpreted according to the first mode until such time as the receiving device has switched modes. If, for example, the streaming data includes video and audio data the result may be improper display or presentation of data for a period of time until the second device is able to transition to the second mode.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/512,877, filed Jul. 30, 2009, entitled “Signalling for Transitions Between Modes of Data Transmission”, regards provision of signals in a side control channel prior to changes in a data stream.